


Did You Cry?

by xphantomhive



Category: Death Note
Genre: INTENSE SOBS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/xphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cries a bit when his end comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Cry?

**Author's Note:**

> LigHT IS MY BABY I CANNOT

_Children are foolish, but very brave._

 

* * *

 

Light is four when he first breaks a limb, playing hide and seek with the few children he tolerates at his daycare center. The top of the jungle gym seems ideal, and when he begins to climb his foot slips through the hole in the ladder and twists sideways. When his caretaker comes to pick him from the ground, she tells him they can call his mom to pick him up.

He tells her no, because she's caring for Sayu today — when the aged woman says his mother won't mind, that she'd be concerned, he dismisses her again. She sighs, and the group ends up taking a field trip to the hospital. They're all interested in the medical devices littered around the room, some bother sick people, and Light only sits there, still. After the X-ray is taken, the doctor kindly informs him he has broken his leg.

The doctor asks him to pick a cast color; he picks green.

“Did you cry?” A nurse asks him while she helps the doctor puts his cast on, delicately, trying to make it hurt little as possible. Light shakes his head. “Are you brave or foolish?”

He shrugs, brown eyes focused on his lap. “I think I'm brave, but I dunno.”

 

_Teenagers make irrational, moronic decisions. They trust easily._

 

* * *

 

When Light is thirteen, a teacher tells his class that most people his age have tendencies to make decisions that will haunt them in the end. He has the class doubting themselves, giving almost the entirety of them F's because they'd doubted every answer. Light tried never to doubt himself, because he was intelligent and fully aware of this fact. After class ends, his teacher pulls him aside.

“Everyone is failing, yes, but this was nothing more than a test. I'm going to pass them all — but you, you're passing without that. Why?”

“My dad is a detective,” He speaks quietly, brushing a few brunette hairs from his face. “Very logical. He taught me one of the most idiotic things you can do in this world is doubt yourself, because many times you do there wasn't a reason to.”

Light has never seen a teacher looked so shocked at a student.

“Yagami, you're a beacon of brilliance.”

He smiles. “You can call me Light.”

 

_Adults who missed a proper childhood are curious._

 

* * *

 

When Light found the Death Note, he'd picked it up out of curiosity. Upon discovering it killed people, he decided to eliminate all of the sinister people, the criminals. He knew it was a crime, and also knew it would only be a matter of time before his own death would sneak up on him. So, he lays still, hoping that maybe he'll bleed out.

No.

Not him.

Ryuk scribbles his name in his Death Note, comments how it had been fun, whatever _it_ was, and waits patiently for Light's death. Ryuzaki had won, in a sense, through Near. That is what a successor is, right? Someone to finish the job. Light suffers for a few seconds, a searing pain in his chest, and he hears that nurse from his childhood again.

_Did you cry?_

Light smiles a bit, peacefully. A single tear runs down his cheek, plops against the rusted metal beneath him.

_A bit._

**Author's Note:**

> It's like ten at night and I'm mad about my grades, so this.


End file.
